In the related art, there is known a motor provided with a brush, one example of which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-14073.
In the motor provided with a brush, when a current is switched, an electromagnetic noise is generated by a spark generated between a brush and a commutator. For that reason, if the motor is installed within, for example, a motor vehicle provided with electronic components, there is a possibility that the electronic components are erroneously operated due to the electromagnetic noise.
In the case where the motor is installed in a position having a limited space, for example, within a motor vehicle, if the installation space of the motor is large, the installation space of other components becomes small. Thus, a demand has existed for the size reduction of a motor.